


a dream not half as good as waking up

by owlvsdove



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/pseuds/owlvsdove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy shows up at Roxy's place out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream not half as good as waking up

 

“I can’t believe you buggered a princess.”

“Rox.”

“Every time I see her on telly I have to think _there’s the princess that Eggs fucked in the arse_.”

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t have?”

He’s lying on his stomach, eyes wide and insistent, face too close.

“Well, sure, I might’ve.”

He laughs, genuinely delighted.

“It is a bit, you know,” she adds, because she can’t help herself. “Spoils of war, all that. I’m not shading her or anything, she’s quite lovely. I just mean, if I’d been locked in a cell for that long, last thing I’d want is to be buggered. It seems a bit unrealistic.”

He laughs again, louder this time, and JB wiggles on the bed, getting tangled in the sheets.

It’s early morning yet – he hasn’t spent the night at hers, but he has burst in just as she’s waking up, fully dressed in his civvies and plopping down on the unoccupied side of the mattress, dog in tow. Her own pup has been circling and whining anxiously.

Eggsy pats the bed at him. “Up, poodley-doodley.”

Roxy guffaws. “ _What_ did you just call him?”

“Pood—nothing.”

“ _Poodley-doodley!_ ”

“Shut up.” He presses his face to her sheets.

“Eggsy Unwin, you’re soft as butter.”

He pretends to be affronted. “Just a reminder, but I did save the world. In quite a violent and badass way.”

She looks down at her lap, loose locks of hair overtaking her face. “True. You did.”

But she’s still smiling.

“Anyway, it’s too early in the morning to talk about buggering, Lancelot.”

“It is quite early, Galahad. Why exactly have you intruded on me at six in the morning?”

His smile drops off his face. “Am I really intruding? Sorry, I probably should’ve—”

“It’s alright, Eggsy. Answer my question, please.”

And now it’s her turn to stare him down with wide, waiting eyes.

“I, um.” He swallows, embarrassed. “I had a dream about you.”

She blinks, eyelids fluttering in confusing, long eyelashes beckoning him on.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know exactly. Nothing. I think we were just hanging out, drinking a pint. Don’t remember the details. But I woke up and thought I’d come and…intrude.” They both huff a laugh at that.

Roxy pushes her hair behind her ear. “So you just came straight here?”

“Well, I checked on the kid first.” Meaning his sister. Roxy sucks in a breath. “And I put pants on.” She rolls her eyes. “But yeah. I guess I didn’t really think about how early it was.”

He’s wearing one of his stupid duckbill caps, so she takes it as a diversion, pushes it over her tangled, slept-on hair, and leans back against the headboard.

“Quite a boring dream,” she murmurs.

“Nah,” he waves her off, looking away. “Plus JB wanted to shit in someone else’s room for a change.” He grins at her.

“Ugh,” Roxy scoffs. She picks up JB and puts him in her lap, smooching at him. “You wouldn’t poo in my room would you, JB? No, you wouldn’t. Sweet baby.”

“Clearly JB doesn’t mind your morning breath.”

“Well, if yours hasn’t warded him off by now…” And she raises an eyebrow before returning to bathing the dogs in affection.

It’s a sweet picture. Not one Eggsy will soon forget.

“So,” Rox says, returning her attention to him. “What should we do with our morning?”

_Our morning._

“I could make pancakes,” Eggsy offers.

“Can you really?”

“Sure, if you teach me.”

And she can’t help but laugh. “Follow me, Eggsy Unwin. And do try not to make a mess.”

He grins. 

 


End file.
